Of Decor and Divergence
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Chameleon had met his share of odd women in his lifetime, but never one as giggly, carefree, and bright-haired as Cat Valentine, - and, despite the fact he was used to her quirks, he hardly expected her to make over his bedroom. ChameleonCat, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Hills Have Eyes or Victorious._

_**Summary: Chameleon had met his share of odd women in his lifetime, but never one as giggly, carefree, and bright-haired as Cat Valentine, - and, despite the fact he was used to her quirks, he hardly expected her to make over his bedroom. ChameleonCat, oneshot**_

_This is me. Writing a pairing that is awesome. And I don't care if it is the most crackity fic I've ever written, I've got inspiration in the truckloads and I think that these two would be adorable together. At least, in my headcanon. Anyway! My partner in crime __**Berry's Ambitions **__prompted me to say what couples I could see working in an HHE crossover with Victorious, and well, this is one of them. So, yeah! Please enjoy! Flames will be used to light my chimney and facilitate my (horrible) cooking skills. _

* * *

**Of Decor and Divergence**

* * *

Chameleon rolled his neck from side to side as he finally reached the entrance to the mines.

It had been a tiring day. After making peace with one of the other clans and talking to Jupiter about Pluto's knack of wandering places without much care as to where he ended up (he actually wound up in the bathing room of the mines last time, and to say the least, it disturbed Letch when he turned around - mid-bath - and saw a very large mutant peering back at him with a smile that would have been creepy had it been on any other face), Chameleon felt the tiredness in his very bones.

As he slithered through the various cracks and crevices that littered the mines - his own personal shortcut that delivered himself directly on the level of his own quarters - he found himself wondering what exactly was going on when he heard a very familiar bickering echoing down at him.

After a few minutes of climbing, he found his feet perched on the level of his room, as well as the rooms of Letch and Suzie. He craned his head and saw that his brother and his mate, a girl with dark hair and an even darker sense of humor named Jade, were fighting again. Not an intense kind of fight, but the kind of fighting that Letch enjoyed. A good verbal sparring match was one of his favorite things, and Jade was his favorite sparring partner.

Chameleon had planned to walk past them without garnering their attention, but as soon as Letch saw him, he laughed.

"I assume you are laughing at me?" Chameleon asked, his back straightening in a way that occurred when he was offended.

"Not at ya," Letch replied, smiling in a manner that made Chameleon wrinkle his nose at him.

"Then what would you possibly be laughing at?"

Jade started snickering from his side, pressing a pale fist against her lips. "You'll see, my color-changing friend."

"I do not change color, Jade. I merely - "

"Blend in. Yeah, yeah, I know," she replied, rolling her icy eyes as she did so. A sudden, humorous look overcame her face. "Cat's waiting for you in your room."

"How this is humorous is beyond my comprehension."

Letch reached out and shoved Chameleon in the direction of his room. "Just shut up and go see her." His words sounded vaguely like someone who knew of a particular prank and were waiting for the results.

Chameleon decided he did not want to ask any further questions.

He opened the scraggly wooden door that divided his room from the corridor it resided on and was completely, utterly flabbergasted with what he saw.

"Caterina," he voiced, tongue slowly caressing each syllable. "May I ask what you are doing?"

Cat Valentine, a constant beam of bright colors and even brighter smiles, turned quickly, an airy giggle bubbling from her chest as she jumped down from her perch - on a small step ladder, hanging some kind of...tarp...along the wall. She raced to him, arms outstretched and hurling her small frame into his own. He awkwardly folded around her in a hug, and she gave a laugh.

"Welcome back!" she chirped, a bird with a song to sing.

"Good to...be...back?" Chameleon replied, inadvertently lifting the end of his statement as if to ask a question. His mind whirled, his large hands pressed against the small back of his mate, his eagle-sharp eyes scanned the room - and what had been done to it.

Pink..._objects _adorned the place. Wall hangings with random people plastered on them. Pink candles, pink throw rugs. A pink-and-purple bedspread had replaced his ratty, well-used linens. The bedspread had been pulled back to reveal sheets with a polka-dotted pattern of pink, purple, and orange.

There were...stuffed animals on his bed.

Frilly pillows.

Stuffed animals.

A feather boa hung above the makeshift window.

Stuffed animals.

A game called Hungry Hungry Hippos.

_Stuffed anima - _

"Is that a chameleon?"

Cat beamed, her grin impossibly infectious, and skipped over to the bed they shared. Or, well, used to. It seemed Cat had taken over the entire room with her pink things. Her small hands picked up the aforementioned stuffed animal. It was a rather interesting creature, a multi-colored chameleon with a twirling tail and beaded, red eyes.

"This is Rainbow," Cat announced, smiling proudly.

Chameleon blinked.

The inanimate chameleon looked at him - or, rather, Chameleon felt he did. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"He looks...new," Chameleon commented. Over the course of their relationship, Cat had brought various stuffed animals on each visit to the mines, and yet he had never seen this curious fellow.

The bright haired woman shrugged her tiny shoulders. If Chameleon was not mistaken, he saw a light touch of pink on her cheeks. It was rare for Cat to be self-conscious about anything, and this worried the mutant.

"You can tell me anything, remember," he told her, pressing a large hand on one of those shoulders.

Cat smiled a bit shyly at him, entangling her fingers in Rainbow's curled tail. "Well, even though we visit a lot, sometimes I miss you, and..."

_Oh._

Without making her explain herself further, Chameleon pressed one of his slender hands onto the stuffed animal's head before bending over and placing a kiss on Cat's forehead. He felt strangely warm, his chest tight as if he hadn't enough room for his heart.

Cat gave a laugh as she clasped the animal to her chest.

"May I ask why my room is so..._pink_, now?" Really, that question could not be avoided.

Cat's innocent eyes blinked up at him. "Letch told me that your favorite color was pink, and I was excited, because that's my favorite, too, and - "

"And you decided to do this for me," Chameleon said, trying to stem his rage at his stupid, stupid relative.

"Of course!" Cat chimed. "I thought it would be something nice!"

Chameleon had to use all of his self-restraint to stop himself from going out in the hall - where he could hear snickering, he _swore_ - and beating Letch within an inch of his life. He was dangerously close to snapping until Cat grasped his hand, fingers easily twining with his, practiced and familiar.

"Wanna play Hungry Hungry Hippos?" she asked, her smile ear-to-ear.

His whole countenance softened, his lips curving into a rare and easy smile. "I do not believe I know how to play."

"I'll teach you!" Cat exclaimed, completely alert, before dragging him over - all-too willingly, Chameleon had to admit - to the already set-up game piece.

Chameleon found himself unable to deny her anything, and if this would make her smile and laugh so freely, he would partake no matter what.

But, seriously, next time he saw Letch, he was going to strangle him with that feathered boa.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
